Zone 69
thumb|300px|Une vue de la Zone 69 depuis les hauteurs.La Zone 69, appelée Restricted Area dans le jeu, est un complexe gouvernemental secret extrêmement protégé au cœur de Bone County, dans Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Elle est située au sud de la piste d’atterrissage désaffectée de Verdant Meadows, au nord du site pétrolier de Green Palms, à l'ouest de Las Venturas et à l'est d'El Castillo del Diablo. Vue d'ensemble Description Cette base militaire est une représentation parodique de la véritable Zone 51, qui se situerait quelque part dans le désert du Nevada. Elle est nommée 69 en allusion à la position sexuelle. Comme son homologue réelle, la Zone 69 'est une zone interdite : si le joueur tente de pénétrer dans le complexe, il obtiendra automatiquement 5 étoiles de recherches. Le survol de la base est également proscrit : Des Hydras viendront pourchasser le joueur, et des missiles sol-air tenteront d'abattre l'aéronef étranger depuis les sites D.C.A., mais seulement si le joueur survole le complexe à basse altitude (l'inverse ne déclenchera ni l'indice de recherche, ni les missiles sol-air, mais verra les Hydras décoller quoiqu'il arrive). Il est possible de détruire ces sites de missiles temporairement avec des armes assez puissantes, telles que le Lance-Roquettes ou le Minigun. Rôle Cette base, tout comme son homologue réelle, est supposée abriter des expériences classées secrètes sur les OVNI, les extraterrestres, et divers projets militaires gouvernementaux, au vue des nombreuses allusions dans le jeu. En effet, la base alimente nombre de rumeurs et d'hostilités de la part des habitants de Bone County, en raison du silence gardé par les autorités sur les recherches effectuées au sein du complexe. The ''San Andreas Times déclara entre autre que plus de 30 personnes furent tuées pour avoir voulu franchir les limites de la '''Zone 69. La présence toute proche du Lil' Probe'Inn suggère aussi une présence extraterrestre dans les environs. Aussi, lors de la mission « Black Project » quand le joueur arrive à s'infiltrer dans le laboratoire, on peut entendre de la part de la voix-off des allusions (certainement ironiques) à une possible présence extraterrestre dans les lieux : « Would the owner of a green alien saucer move it somewhere else please. » (Le propriétaire de la soucoupe verte extraterrestre pourrait-il la déplacer ailleurs, s'il vous plait) ou encore « Personnel found stealing alien technology will not be invited to the next employee outing. » (Le personnel aperçu en train de voler des technologies extraterrestres ne sera pas invité à la prochaine sortie entre employés). Objets trouvables Armes *Fusil M4 *Lunettes de vision nocturne *Lunettes de vision termale *Fusil à pompe de combat *Minigun Véhicules *Jetpack (seulement pendant et après la mission Black Project) *Barracks OL *Deux Hydras *Cargobob *Patriot *Deux Rhinos (après la mission Black project) *Tug (Seulement pendant la mission Black Project) Place dans l'intrigue thumb|left|Le complexe lors de la mission Black Project.Dans GTA San Andreas, la Zone 69 est l'endroit où Carl Johnson (le protagoniste) est chargé par The Truth dans la mission Black Project d'investir le complexe afin de dérober un prototype militaire top-secret, le Jetpack. CJ doit s'infiltrer seul dans la base militaire, trouver l'entrée du laboratoire souterrain, et s'y faufiler en se frayant un chemin parmi les militaires et scientifiques du complexe. Bien que les soldats l'attaqueront, les scientifiques ne tenteront rien à son égard, et l'un d'eux apeuré ira même jusqu'à donner à CJ une carte magnétique capable de couper le système d'alimentation des D.C.A. Une fois arrivé dans la salle du Jetpack, Carl devra s'en équiper pour ensuite s'enfuir par les airs grâce au toit coulissant au dessus, et ainsi rejoindre The Truth pour lui remettre le prototype. Au moment de sa fuite dans les airs, un ultime cri se fait entendre « Take him out ! That's a $60 000 000 project ! » (Attrappez-le ! Ce projet vaut 60 millions de dollars !), révélant la valeur exorbitante de ce prototype et l'incompétence des militaires à le protéger, malgré la réputation d'inviolabilité de ce complexe. Anecdotes *Il existe une technique pour accéder à l’intérieur du complexe (en dehors de la mission Black Project) sans utiliser de codes ou passer par l'Underworld, elle est détaillée sur cette vidéo. *La Zone n'est qu'occupée seulement durant la mission donnée par The Truth. En dehors, le complexe sera étonnement vide, sauf si le joueur s'approche trop de la base, puisque ses 5 étoiles de recherches lui vaudront d'être soudainement rejoint par une armada de policiers ruraux et de fédéraux. *Le Jetpack est un moyen très intéressant et rapide pour explorer la base, mais étant considéré comme un aéronef, le joueur sera attaqué par les 4 sites anti-aériens. de:Area 69 en:Area 69 es:Área Restringida fi:Restricted Area pl:Strefa 69 pt:Área 69 ru:Зона 69 uk:Зона 69 Catégorie:GTANav Catégorie:Lieux Catégorie:Lieux dans GTA San Andreas Catégorie:Service public